cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
La Gendarmerie Nationale
La Gendarmerie Nationale is the name used in many French-speaking countries for their national paramilitary police forces. An individual policeman-soldier serving in such forces is commonly called a gendarme. Beginning as special mounted cavalry units in the eighteenth century, Gendarmerie units have evolved into forces embracing the entire spectrum of national military, police, and public safety duties. La Gendarmerie Nationale of the Republic of Displaced Calvinists The national military and police forces of The Republic of Displaced Calvinists is called La Gendarmerie Nationale. The Minister of Public Safety, Commandant-Major Yves Purdue serves as its commander and chief officer, and reports directly to the Republic's Governor-General and the Parliamentary Synod. The armed forces of Displaced Calvinists is divided up into the Royal Infantry-Militia Battalion, the Heavy Armaments Unit, the Armored Brigade, the Civil Police Department, the Naval Gendarmes, the Royal Republican Air Defense Corps, and the Special Forces Commandos. The Special Forces Commandos are renewing their hunt for the fugitive traitor and suspected spy-saboteur, Jean Bruchard-Cleuseau, and seek to bring him back to the country to face trial. Land The Royal Infantry-Militia Battalion is currently on border duty, combating drug smugglers who wish to use Displaced Calvinists territory as a staging area for the distribution of illegal narcotics. Select squads within the Infantry-Militia ride mounted on horseback as they patrol the countryside. La Gendarmerie Nationale first saw duty in maintaining order in the streets of the Republic's capital city and suburbs during the Mid-Week Prayer Meeting Riots of Oct. 25th, and were also successfully engaged in keeping the peace in the Huguesville cattle ranching district during the recent Cattlemen's Rebellion. Sea Displaced Calvinists' naval forces are commanded by Naval Commandant Édouard Sur le Mer. La Gendarmerie Nationale of Displaced Calvinists' naval forces are divided into three fleets. The Atlantic Fleet is based in Port St Paul, and consists of the missile frigate, Le Jean-Knox, a trio of missile destroyers, a pair of WWII-era French minesweepers, a mini-submarine, and several domestically built patrol torpedo (PT) boats to keep its coasts secure. The Gold Coast Fleet is based in Nouvelle Rochelle, and consists of a the missile frigate Le Jean á Lasco, one missile destroyer, four conventional coastal cutters, and a squadron of patrol torpedo boats. The Volta Fleet is headquartered in Fort St Marc with a fueling depot in Coligny. The Volta Fleet consists of a series of river patrol boats maintaining internal security along the Volta River and Lake Volta. Air Details on the Royal Republican Air Defense Corps were recently made public due to the headlines in the New Batavian Herald during the North_Korea War. At that time, it was known to have two F-32 Lightning II jet fighters, two B-52 Stratofortress jet bombers, and two unknown jet aircraft. The current make up of the Royal Republican Air Defense Corps is classified. Intelligence The intelligence arm of La Gendarmerie Nationale of Displaced Calvinists is known as the DSR (Direction de la Securite et du Renseignement, or in English, the Directorate of Security and Intelligence). Little is publicly know of the DSR, except that it is headed by Commandant Jacques-Pierre Mont-Fontainebleau. The organization is said to specialize in counter-espionage and anti-terrorism activities in defense of the Royal Republic. La Gendarmerie Nationale of the RDC's police actions The paramilitary forces of the Republic of Displaced Calvinists has seen action mostly in domestic issues. These include restoring order after the recent Franco-Ewe race riots, containing a domestic rebellion in the Huguesville District, protecting the Republic's hydroelectric dam system from terrorists, and hunting down counterfeiters who had stolen the nation's currency plates. Foreign actions have been mostly related to the seeking of fugitives from justice. These include the international hunt for saboteur, spy, and terrorist Jean Bruchard-Cleuseau, and other terrorists who had blown up the RDC's embassy in Yasnaya Polyana. Internal police actions have included breaking up of a threatened coup attempt by the pro-fascist Dictatorship political party FIC, and extra patrols in the northern frontiers in the search for Revolutionary Hugo Vaches and his Bovineian Revolution guerrillas. La Gendarmerie Nationale of the RDC's wars North_Korea La Gendarmerie Nationale has been involved in one major war with the nation of North_Korea. Displaced Calvinists was involved from February 26 through March 1, 2007. Late on the night of Feb. 25, CCC alliance ally Vatican II was surprise-attacked and invaded by North_Korea and given the choice of enslavement or annihilation. North_Korean Dictator, Kim Jong-il, issued the following ultimatum to Vatican II leader Pope Christopher I: To: Pope Christopher I From: Kim Jong-il. 2/25/2007 11:32:14 PM Subject: terms & agreements My army has swept across your lands and supressed your deffences in a single night. If you agree to my terms no more of your people need die and you wont be ZI'ed. 1. you must lay down your arms to my soldiers. 2. you will become a state of the great empire of Korea and display it in your about part accordingly "I am a state of the Empire of Korea, I follow the great leader Kim-Jong-il." 4. if at any time i feel that another one of your members is pressuring me, i'll waste no time leveling your nation Upon hearing of Vatican II's plight on Christian Coalition of Countries diplomatic channels, the RDC reacted immediately by coming to Pope Christopher I's defense, and sent the combined air, ground, and naval forces of La Gendarmerie Nationale into combat. Catching the People's Red Army of North_Korea by surprise, La Gendarmerie Nationale swept the skies clear of opposing fighters, conducted successful bombing and missile raids, then spearheaded a two-pronged attack with armor and infantry. Vatican II's lands were liberated, the People's Red Army was obliterated, and North_Korea itself invaded. As Calvinist armor and troops swept through the outskirts of the city of Pyongyang, North_Korea's government fell into anarchy. Revitalized, Vatican II was able to rebuild its military and join in the counter-offensive. Fellow CCC ally, KeysOfHell_n_Death followed with an invasion of his own. As the aggressor nation was formerly a member of NPO, NPO declared North_Korea to be a rogue, and sent their own military into action. With his war machine broken and out gunned, Dictator Kim Jong-il sued for peace. An armistice was signed on the afternoon of March 1st as Reparations were paid in the form of the very Technology that North_Korea was planning on using to develop Nuclear Weapons. La Gendarmerie Nationale of New Arundel One of the other nations to have a Gendarmerie Nationale is New Arundel. But unlike the Royal Republic of Displaced Calvinists, La Gendarmerie Nationale of New Arundel is only one of the six Divisions of The Armed Forces of New Arundel. The La Gendarmerie Nationale is the armed police force in New Arundel. The La Gendarmerie Nationale of the nation of New Arundel has three divisions: *'Nationale Gendarmerie' - Head Police Force in New Arundel; New Arundel's SWAT Team *'Royale Gandarmerie Guarde' - Responsible for protecting the Royal Family in the event of a major attack (ex. Nuke; Air Raids) *'Nationale Gendarmerie Fleet' - Responsible for assisting the New Arundel Army, Navy, and/or Air Force in the case of back-up Category:Military category:The Republic of Displaced Calvinists Category:New Arundel